The invention relates to a wiper blade for a windshield wiper blade refill.
In general, as shown in FIGS. 5 and 6, a windshield wiper blade carrier may have a wrap-around metal claw 20 that holds a wiper blade refill 900. The refill 900 has a wiper blade 910, which typically is made of rubber, mounted within a plastic flexor 920. The flexor 920 mates with the claw 20 to attach the refill 900 to the carrier 10. The wiper blade 910 includes a crown 930, a neck 940 and a bumper 950 that secure the blade 910 in the flexor 920. The wiper blade 910 also has a hinge 960 that bends to allow a body portion 970 to move relative to the rest of the blade 910 as the wiper moves back and forth across the windshield. A lip 980 makes contact with the surface of the windshield to remove water from the windshield.